В тени Азкабана
by Poruchik
Summary: Light slash, HarryDraco and Snape. Просто вырезки из газет и дневника...


Автор: Sinya Aelite В тени Азкабана.

Фэндом: Гарри Поттер.

Пейринг: Гарри/Драко.

Рейтинг: PG-13.

Жанр: Angst, slash.

Саммари: Зачем Саммари мини-фику?

Размещение: Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Я не против! Только предупредите… хвастаться буду!

От автора: Предупреждаю, слэш – это пейринг, так сказать, boy/boy, если не нравится – не читай… А если всё равно прочитал, и всё равно не понравилось… То FUCK OFF и не расстраивай меня плохими отзывами…

Спасибо: Моей любимейшей напарнице и лучшей в мире подружке – Aelite. Она бетила мой фик, я её… Разве не прикольно!

Подарок Aelite на Новый Год и Рождество.

В тени Азкабана.

В полутёмной комнате, за столом из красного дерева, сидел брюнет. Перед ним стояла початая бутылка виски. Он читал бумаги, среди которых были старые газетные вырезки, чьё-то письмо, лист из дневника…

Налив в стакан ещё немного янтарной жидкости, мужчина снова углубился в чтение.

Из «Ежедневного пророка» от 10 октября 2000

«Гарри Поттер мёртв!

Гарри Поттер, двадцатилетний герой волшебного мира, победитель Темного Лорда, обладатель ордена Мерлина первой степени, один из богатейших людей магического мира, найден мёртвым в своей квартире. В его бокале с вином был обнаружен яд «Чёрная вдова». Гермиона Грейнджер – лучшая подруга умершего – зашла проверить его самочувствие. По словам мисс Грейнджер, последние несколько недель Поттер был в постоянной депрессии, причину которой он не раскрывал.

Основная версия авроров – самоубийство. Такой вывод был сделан исходя из записки, которая была найдена на письменном столе, рядом с телом.

«Я не смогу забыть…»»

Из «Ежедневного пророка» от 8 октября 2000

«Смерть в Азкабане

Сегодня в 2:40 ночи, должна была состояться казнь известного Пожирателя Смерти, Драко Малфоя, проведшего в Азкабане год и три месяца.

Напомним, казнь должна была быть приведена в исполнение через поцелуй дементора.

Но, когда пять Авроров явились в камеру Драко Малфоя, тот неожиданно оказал сопротивление, ударив стулом по голове младшего аврора Дональда МакЧестера. После чего бросился бежать. Аврор Кинан Сазерленд попытался обезвредить бегущего оглушающим заклятием, но оно пролетело недалеко от головы Малфоя-младшего, попав в стену. Осколок камня, отделившийся от стены, попал беглецу в голову. Драко Малфой скончался почти мгновенно…»

Из письма Драко Малфоя Гарри Поттеру от 25 сентября 2000

Привет, Поттер.

Давно не виделись… Надо как-нибудь встретиться, выпить по рюмочке чая, по бутылочке конфет… Главное - предупреди заранее. У меня очень плотный график. Знаешь, в Азкабане всегда так. С утра допросы у авроров, вечером - пытки… Так что мне придётся свериться со своим ежедневником, а если и это не поможет, то спросить у личного секретаря… Правда, вкус у него не ахти… Ну, скажи, какой нормальный человек оденется в рваную чёрную мантию! Ах, я забыл! Он не человек! Да-а, дементоры одеваются явно не у Валентино…

Чего пишу-то? Ах, да!

Давно хотел сказать, что ненавижу тебя… Я что, уже говорил! Ах, какая незадача… Ну, ничего, твоей глупой башке это только на пользу пойдёт. С первого раза ты никогда и ничего не понимал. Что? Ты заявляешь, что я тебе это говорил каждый день в течение семи лет? Да? И ты не усвоил! Ты ещё более тупой, чем я думал!

Знаешь, говорят, что Азкабан меняет человека… Ты даже не представляешь, как они правы! Те, кто сидит в Азкабане, уже не люди. Здесь существуешь от допроса к допросу… Туда, хотя бы, дементоров не пускают. Время меряют допросами…

Да и не так уж и много «нас» осталось… Начались массовые казни Пожирателей. Скоро и до меня доберутся.

Решил написать, попрощаться. Теперь только к тебе я испытываю сильные чувства. Хе! Ну что, ты ощущаешь всю силу моей ненависти! (сделай здесь красную строку) Знаешь… Ладно, проехали.

Встретимся в аду.

Только посмей меня забыть! Я тебя с того света достану!

Драко Малфой»

Из дневника Драко Малфоя. Запись от 7 октября 2000

«Сегодня ночью не было дементоров… Они все собрались около выхода из Азкабана… Казнят Нотта.

С тех пор, как казнили Флинта, я впервые смог нормально поспать…

Мне снова снился Гарри… Он улыбался. Так нежно. Он никогда не улыбался ТАК мне…

Мне снились наши ссоры… Квиддичные матчи, сыгранные друг против друга… Я не могу его забыть… Уж лучше бы сегодня здесь были дементоры… Так невыносимо видеть его, но не иметь возможности коснуться…

Вспомнилось письмо, которое я отослал ему две недели назад…

Ненавижу? Я люблю его больше жизни… Ну, ничего… Завтра меня казнят и эта пытка прекратится навсегда…»

Сделав последний глоток, брюнет поднялся из-за стола. Смяв бумаги, он кинул их в камин, после чего стремительно вышел из комнаты.

Огонь, ярко вспыхнув, охватил листы. И только одну фразу еще можно было прочитать.

«Я не смогу забыть»…


End file.
